Naruto: Attack on Titan
by Kronvarln
Summary: This story is one where Naruto is the last of his village after they are blindsided by the Titans. Naruto is the only one to make it alive as he was out of the village at the time. His village is a long way away from the walls of humanity. Rated M to be safe. If you guys want me to continue this then please leave me a review Constructive criticism is appreciated


Naruto/Attack on Titan Crossover

I do not own attack on titan/shingeki no kyojin or naruto.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 1

The Beginning of a Legend

The year is 850. We currently see a man wearing a black cloak casually walking towards the outer wall of humanities last cities. He was covered in the blood of the large creatures that were ambling around him, just to quench his growing boredom. He could see a town ahead of him, it was a large walled town, and he could clearly see a large hole in the wall. As he got closer to the wall, he could see that there were multiple giants entering through the wall. He decided to do something about that and headed towards it a little bit faster than the pace that he was travelling at.

When he got to the gate, he decided that it was time to seal this hole and stop the giants from getting into the walls. When he got inside the wall, he saw a large group of people wearing green cloaks with what looked like mismatched wings on the back of them, swinging around and fighting against these things. They were using some sort of gear that made them more agile and able to get around fast. He decided that it would be better to seal the gate and then intervene if they ended up needing the help. He turned his attention to the gate that he had just passed through and went through some hand signs before whispering "Doton: Doryuuheki" before spitting out a brown liquid from his mouth and filling in the gate. After the liquid filled the gate, it hardened and was now once again impenetrable. He turned around and saw that the group of people that he saw fighting the creatures were now done with them and were looking at him with wide and fearful eyes. They also had their weapons out and were ready to take him down if needed to.

POV of the soldiers in green

"What town is this?" the man in black that had just sealed the gate like it was nothing asked. "And why is it so lifeless?"

"This town is called Shiganshina, it is so lifeless because of all the titans that have invaded it five years ago and made all the citizens of this area evacuate to Wall Rose. This is Wall Maria. May I ask who you are?" I asked. "I am Commander Erwin." 'Who is this man that has just walked in the gate and sealed it like it was nothing,' I thought to myself.

Commander Erwin, he has short cut blonde hair, is around 6 foot tall and had large canisters on each of his hips that looked like they held blades in them.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am _bored~_," the man before me said. "Could I join your little group? If only so I can slaughter some more of these things and try and find out why they don't bother to go after me?"

"We'll have to find that part out later. But if you'll please follow me," I said as I turned around and started to head towards the rest of the squad. "We are going to be heading back to Wall Rose, signal the message to the rest of the squad, we are falling back to Trost District," I told one of the members of my squad, before they fired off blue smoke.

"Well lets get going, I want to see how much humanity has changed since I last saw them all," Naruto said from behind me.

Normal POV

The group of people were currently walking towards their horses when a 15m giant came out of nowhere. Before it could kill anyone it was currently missing the top half of its body, which was currently launched to the outside of Wall Maria. The group of people wearing green had just seen a man, kick the large body of the giant with enough strength to split it in half and launch it over a 50m high wall.

"Just what are you Naruto Uzumaki," Commander Erwin asked a little shocked at the spectacle.

"That is a story for another time," Naruto replied before walking past the horses.

"Everyone resupply and lets get a move on, it'll take us a little over 3 hours to get back to Trost. We need to get back and report that Wall Maria has been successfully sealed," Commander Erwin said before getting onto his horse and leading it in the direction of Trost District.

Trost three hours later

They were all watching a large 15m class Titan carry a large boulder from the centre of town to seal the gate that had been breached by the Colossus Titan only a few hours prior. There was a group of people swinging around on gear that was called a 3 dimensional manoeuvre. It was what allowed them the ability to combat the titans that were trying so hard to devour them all. They had currently defeated all of the titans that were surrounding them and were now just watching a 15m class titan with a large boulder on its shoulders seal up the gate that had been breached around 3 hours ago.

They all cheered when it was sealed and were excited that they had won a victory against the Titans for the first time. The people around the gate saw someone pop yellow smoke. It was at this point that there were two titans moving towards the trio at the base of the wall near the titan that had just sealed the gate, trying to get someone out of the nape of it. When the two titans that tried to kill them were killed by a figure dressed in black. All he did was punch them on the nape and their heads were blown off. He then hopped off of their corpses and face the trio that he saved.

POV of the girl

"Misaka?" a blond haired boy asked?

"No, that's not me Armen," I said to him.

"What is going on here brats?" the figure that had just saved their lives asked before he walked towards them and grabbed the figure that we were holding.

"Eren, what are you going to do with him?" I asked seriously.

"Oh? You think I'm going to kill him? Nah, I think it'd be to easy, I reckon the best way to fight him would be, when he is in his titan form, neh?" the figure asked before he walked off with Eren over his shoulder, killing any titan that tried to attack him, as he made his way towards the gate on the other side of the district.

We decided that it would be better to stick with him as we made our way to the gates at the back of the district.

Half an hour later Normal POV

It has been around thirty minutes since they had begun their trek through Trost district and to say Misaka and Armen were shocked at the display of strength that the man in front of them displayed was an understatement. They were utterly flabbergasted that this man could take down titans without much effort at all. When they made it to the gate at the back the figure in black gave Eren to Misaka and Armen and told them to let the soldiers know to fall back to the top of the wall.

They did so before he turned towards where the large group of titans were and then vanished before he started to kill them all.

Top of the Wall

"Who is that?" a bald man asked the Erwin.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki, he helped us and sealed Shiganshina while we were fighting titans," Erwin replied while watching the fight go on down below.

All of the soldiers on the top of the wall watched feats that were unimaginable happening below them take place. They were watching a lone man take on multiple titans at once and actually winning against them.

When he was finished Erwin was about to send some men down to grab him but that wasn't needed as he walked towards the wall and started walking up it. They all watched this and were wondering who he was except for the man next to Commander Erwin.

When he finally got to the top of the wall, he got onto his knee and faced Erwin.

"This is what I meant when I said that I wanted solo missions, I have been so bored walking around the land with nothing that would put up a challenge against me. I feel as though I could train some of these soldiers in the skills that I have. I will have you gather everyone into a large plaza and I will go around and personally pick the ones that have the potential to learn the skills that I have, I'll also have to check their mental stability to make sure that they won't abuse the power that I will teach them," the figure said with his head bowed.

"Well I can certainly see why. Now rise Naruto, I welcome you to the Scouting Legion," Commander Erwin said bringing out a green cloak and holding it out towards Naruto as he rose up.

"Everyone lets show Naruto our thanks for helping us with this battle," the bald man said.

Everyone then yelled out "Thank you Naruto!"

Narutos POV

As he looked around he could see a lot of the newbies near the front crying out his name. He could also see that they had lost quite a few people and were all really deeply scarred from the fact that they watched their friends get killed in front of them.


End file.
